The One I'm Wating For
by Your Favorite Puppet
Summary: Ruka Nogi has just left his hometown and beloved to go to the Alice Academy. While there, he meets someone fantastic and falls for them. But who does he love? Mikan? Natsume? Read on and find out; possible yaoi. possible RukaXMikan. Definite chaos. R&R k?
1. Beginning Class at Alice Academy

Chapter 1: Beginning Class Alice Academy

Ruka Nogi stepped out of his car with tears in his eyes. His mother had been able to keep him away from Alice Academy since he was five, but now it was his time to go. The academy would no longer allow him to refuse them, so he was stuck coming here. Without her.

Ruka didn't mind leaving his family behind; he knew that they would be able to continue communicating. But he was destroyed inside, knowing that he would have to leave his beautiful, blonde girl. Her hair was long and it flew around everywhere when they would go jogging at the beach. She loved the feeling of the wind in her face, and Ruka loved seeing her so happy. Whenever she was upset, Ruka would be there to comfort her. When she was lonely, he'd come to her and rub her back. When she was afraid, he'd hold her in his arms to dispel her fear. He loved taking care of her, and brushing her beautiful hair. But the relationship wasn't a one-sided thing. She took care of him as well. When Ruka fell down a well, she was there to go get help to save him. When his shorts caught on fire at his family's annual barbeque, she was the one to put them out. When he was being bullied in school and came home crying, she comforted him and went out for revenge, bringing the leader's hat home for him as a trophy. They were perfect for each other, and Ruka hated to leave her. He had promised that he would try to meet her again someday, since he knew he couldn't send her letters. His poor Suzy could not read.

Ruka remembered their tearful goodbye. He called her name and she came running. "I'll miss you! I love you, Suzy!" he whispered to her. She whined when he got up to go and bit his hand to keep him with her. But Ruka could not stay with his girl. When he got in his car and drove away, her tail dropped, and she became the saddest golden retriever in the country.

Ruka swore to do his best so that he would soon be able to return to his beloved. So he stood up taller and became ready to take on any challenges that came his way. He walked with determination, and he soon arrived at the school's office.

"I am Ruka Nogi. I'm a new student here. May I have my schedule of classes and uniform?" he asked confidently.

"Sure," the person behind the desk replied. "But first you have to fill out some papers. Here. There's a pen over there. Get to work."

He took the papers and a pen and got ready to fill them out.

_Name?_

_Ruka Nogi._

_Date of Birth?_

_March 16th_

_Alice?_

Alice? What's an Alice? Hmm…I should probably ask the woman at the desk. "Excuse me, sir. What's an Alice?" he asked the person.

"…You don't know what your Alice is?"

"…No…"

"Then why would you fill out the forms?!?!?!" the man angrily asked.

"I…uh…I…I'm sorry!" Ruka cried out.

"Yeah, yeah. Just take this packet and get to your class," the annoyed man said.

"Yes sir! Thank you! Goodbye!" he said quickly, hoping to not annoy the man further. He half-walked and half-dashed out of the room.

**************************************************************************************

When he came to a bench, he sat down on it and calmed down a little. He did not like to upset people. He never had, because he didn't like to see others in pain. _Oh right, the packet_, Ruka remembered. He took it out and began to read up on everything about this school. He learned about Alices, discovered that he had something called the "Animal Pheromone Alice", learned about the star ranking system and the ability classes, and he discovered that he was part of the active ability class, he found his schedule and a map, and he became ready to take on Alice Academy.


	2. First Sight of A Flame So Bright

Disclaimer: I do .not. own Gakuen Alice. Do NOT.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Chapter 2: First Sight of a Flame So Bright**

"Good morning, my pupils! Today we have a new student. His name is Ruka Nogi and- (looks over at Ruka and gets starry eyes) HE'S BEAUUUUUTIFULL!! Will you marry me? Oh please say yes, my darling!" Narumi-sensei shouted. As he was saying all this, the teacher wearing the tacky orange woman's jeans and a rainbow blouse (fyi, Narumi) effectively backed Ruka into the wall. He was just about to use his Alice on the boy to make him fall in love, when out of nowhere came a foot. It made direct contact with his left cheek and sent him flying across the room,

All Ruka could do was stare.

And blink.

Stare.

And blink.

Stare.

Blink.

Stare.

Bli-

"Watch it, Naru. I'll set you on fire if you touch him again," the boy said threateningly. His voice was husky and it seemed to fit his words perfectly. Ruka looked over and saw a boy with soft-looking, dark hair. His bangs were covering his eyes, but it was clear to everyone that they were not friendly. He was average height and quite fit. He had a dangerous aura about him, but Ruka also felt safe, as if the aura were for his benefit. He felt so protected, and he just wanted to snuggle up to this boy and fall asleep. He wanted to keep him near him always, and he never wanted to let him go. This boy was something special.

"Natsume-kun," the teacher whined, "please, I wasn't really going to marry this adorable, innocent, angelic, pure, heartthrob with gorgeous golden locks and wide blue eyes and deliciously kissable-looking lips, with-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the now-on-fire Narumi shouted. "Put it out put it out put it out put it out put it oooooooooooooooooouuuuttttttt!" he screamed as he ran in circles. The boy, Natsume-kun as the teacher called him, just walked out of the room, leaving the teacher on fire. Someone soon doused the flames, but not before the heinous outfit was ruined. "Wahhhhhh! I must go change!" the teacher cried. "Self-study time, class!" he called as he dashed down the halls, crying over his ruined outfit.

Blink.

_Creep, weird teacher,_ Ruka thought.

"Hey, you! New kid! What's your Alice?"

"Yeah, what can you do?"

"Come on, tell us!"

"Spit it out, newbie!"

The room started to become an angry mob and Ruka started panicking. He tried to speak, but he lost his voice. _Oh no! Suzy! Help me! Someone! Please! _

The mob moved closer, until they were only a few feet away. They kept coming closer and closer and Ruka thought he was a goner!

He closed his eyes. _Suzy…goodbye_! He thought as he awaited his demise. He waited and waited and waited…

And waited…

Why wasn't he dead yet?

Ruka opened an eye and saw a giant hawk separating him from the rest of the students.

He managed to find his voice, and he was able to whisper, "I have the A-Animal Pheromone Alice. I can kinda control animals. Please don't kill me."

"Wow! You're so cool, Ruka-pyon!" a girl cried as she climbed around the hawk. "Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura! But you can call me Mikan-Chan. I have the Nullification Alice. Wanna be friends?" Mikan asked.

Ruka blushed. "S-sure," he said. She was really cute. Her hair was done up in two pigtails, and it was the same chocolate brown as his kitty back home. Her eyes were stunning and wide, they made you want to look deeper and deeper until you became one with her. And once you looked deep enough, you wanted to protect her with everything you've got. But that still wasn't the best part of her beauty. Her smile was. It made everything seem so much better and easier and it filled him up with warmth. He wanted to keep that smile permanently on her face, just for him. He never wanted her to be sad, because he knew that if she was, her perfect smile would disappear. As he thought about all of this, he blushed more and more until he was actually red.

"Ruka-pyon!" she cried out. "Are you okay? You're getting really really red!" She reached out to feel his forehead, but Ruka panicked and backed away.

"I-I'm fine!" he said as he dashed out of the room. The class was officially over, and he wanted to move on with his day so that he could adjust to his new school quickly. He looked at his schedule and headed off to his next class.

He noticed a small bunny following him, so he picked him up. "Hi, friend. Want to come to class with me?" He nudged Ruka (which we all know means yes in bunny language), and they went off to his next class. "I think I'll call you Ryuu…"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review or I'll be spiteful and give you nothing!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**



**-Puppet**


	3. New Friends, New Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 3: New Friends, New Plans**

One week later…

Ruka Nogi had finally adjusted to the strange people of this school. He stopped being surprised when the out-of-the-ordinary occurred. In fact, he started to expect things to be a bit off. If they weren't, then Ruka would be surprised. But the people of Alice Academy kept the strangeness rolling in, so there was no need to worry about things being plain, normal, or boring.

Ruka also made a few new friends in the academy. He quickly recalled their names and faces as he brushed his teeth that morning; he didn't want to forget anyone and hurt their feelings.

He thought of Kokoroyomi, the mind-reader affectionately referred to as "Koko"; Kitsuneme, the flying boy with a face like a fox's; Yuu, the illusion-creating class representative; Hotaru, the cold genius with the invention Alice that frightened him highly because she has blackmail for him and because she constantly shoots people with her famous "baka gun"; Sumire, or "Permy", the obsessive fan girl that he had to admit that he kind of admired for tearing this one scary cheerleader-who clung to his arm and declared that she and Ruka would be married-off of him. He blushed a little as he thought of Mikan. She was still as breath-takingly beautiful as she was when he first met her, and she was still as happy and cheerful. He blushed even deeper when he thought of how she always had a smile ready for him.

He walked over to his closet and got dressed. He picked up his bag and was almost out the door when he remembered one more person. A light blush crawled slowly across his cheeks as he remembered Natsume. He thought about his midnight-black hair and his stunning crimson eyes. His blush grew deeper as he recalled how the boy had looked at him after the incident in the classroom. For a boy who was so cold and emotionless, it was surprising that he could look at Ruka with such an intense curiosity and interest. Ruka was pleased to know that Natsume seemed to like him, and he was slightly embarrassed because of the intense attention. He looked over at his clock. 7:35AM. His classes began at eight, so he knew he was early. He took a moment or two to rid himself of his blush, and then he headed off to class.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

He trudged towards the dining hall after his classes.

"Classes sure are boring when the teachers actually teach," he mumbled to himself.

"I know, right?" a bubbly voice said from behind him. "I like it so much better when we have free periods cause I don't get headaches from thinking too much in them," the melodious voice whined.

"You don't get the material?" Ruka asked.

"Err…," an embarrassed Mikan replied.

"I…I c-could help you. If you wanted that is. You don't have to accept my help, its just if you want me to, I will."

Ruka started to blush and babble, but Mikan cut him off by saying, "Thanks Ruka-pyon! You're the best! I've needed a tutor for a while, but no one wanted to help me until now. I'm eternally grateful to you!"

"It's nothing," Ruka said. Mikan then did something that shocked him. She gave him a hug.

Ruka was speechless. Who knew a hug could make him feel so happy? Unfortunately, the hug was ruined by a cold-hearted inventor who walked in and took advantage of the situation by snapping a few photos.

"HOTARU!" Mikan whined.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"I'm hungry," she stated as she walked toward the food.

"Wait for me, Hotaru! Bye Ruka-pyon!" Mikan called as she trailed behind her best friend.

All that Ruka could think was one word: _Wow_.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

Later that night Mikan called Ruka to talk about a time they could meet.

"After dinner I take care of the animals for a while, but I'm all free after that," Ruka said.

"I'm free all day tomorrow after class, so that works!" Mikan chirped

"Okay. Where d-do you want to meet?" he stammered. He hoped that she'd pick a public place so that he wouldn't be completely distracted by her and-

"Let's meet in my room! I just finished painting the walls so it'll be the perfect place!"

Ruka had no response. The temperature of his face rose steadily, and he was probably redder than he'd ever been.

"I've got to go, Ruka-pyon! I'll see you tomorrow! I can't wait for our study session!" The phone clicked as Mikan hung up.

_Study session. With Mikan. Alone. In her room. _Ruka blushed furiously. _Oh…_

To be continued…

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

A/N: Please leave me a review guys. Flame me if you want. I don't really care['cause I've got a water bucket to douse them;)] Just some word from my readers is good. And if you have any ideas i am very willing to accept them;)


End file.
